


A Love As Sweet As Coffee

by Whoalor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Latte - Freeform, M/M, but there will be smut near the end >:3c, coffee shop AU, its cute and fluffy basically, kind of, matt/lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoalor/pseuds/Whoalor
Summary: Matt drags Pidge to a coffee shop to check out the cute employee working there, not knowing that their trip would change his love life completely





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute idea I came up with and had to write down (mostly imspired by the fact their ship name is latte)
> 
> please let me know what you think of this fic, as I plan to add more chapters ;)))

"Seriously Matt, why did you drag me here?" Pidge asked their brother, "I don't even like coffee! It's too bitter."

Currently the siblings were seated at the Altean Castle, a small cafe close to their highschool. It was a formal-looking yet modern cafe, run by a rich young woman and her uncle. Due to its elegant look and good food the place was quite popular, yet at the moment there was only there other people in the cafe. The older male pressed his finger to his lips and shushed his younger sibling, looking around to see if anyone had heard what they said. 

"Not so loud." Matt hissed, avoiding the question "Just pick something you like and I'll pay for it. And act natural too, like this is a common thing you do." 

"Oh what? Being forced to go to a cafe by my older brother without a proper explanation? I was in the middle of studying you know, if I fail this AP chemistry test it'll be all your fault." Pidge commented snidely, trying to get a rise out of their brother. Honestly, Pidge wasn't too worried about the test but they wanted to make Matt feel guilty for dragging Pidge out of the apartment so last minute. He seemed like he was in a hurry.

"We both know you won't fail." Matt commented as he looked around the cafe "You're only in 9th grade and you're in an AP class, and I figured a super genius like you deserved a break is all."

Hearing that, Pidge squinted at Matt. "Sorry Matt but I'm calling bullshit. There has to be some reason other than you just being a good brother." 

"You're being ridiculous." Matt groaned, still looking around. Was he looking for something? Matt pushed a menu to Pidge, "Just look at the choices for a bit."

Pidge ignored the menu in front of them, crossing their arms and leaning in towards their brother "Can I make a wild guess as to why we're /really/ here?" Not waiting for an answer, Pidge continued. "You force me to come with you to this cafe specifically and you were in a hurry so the timing of this outing is probably important too." Matt was starting to look nervous, causing Pidge to feel pretty confident with their observations. "Ever since we sat down you've been looking around so I'm going to assume we're here for someone in particular. Perhaps a cute employee?"

Matt went pale. If his jaw dropped any further it would hit the table. Pidge was feeling pretty smug having trumped their brother so easily. 

"Tell me, dear brother, have I struck gold?"

Matt sighed frustratedly, "Jeez, remind me to never underestimate your intelligence again." He laughed weakly, feeling quite embarrassed to have been read so easily. "So," Pidge put their head in their hand, "Who is it? Are you in loooove with them?" They leaned closer to their brother, getting all up in Matt's face. Pidge loved making their older brother squirm, he was oh so easy to tease.

"None of your business." He replied, nudging Pidge back with a finger. Annoyed, Pidge stuck their tongue out at Matt. He sighed, "Just PLEASE don't embarrass me and- oh shit." Just then, Pidge noticed something catch Matt's attention. He immediately buried his face in his own menu, pretending to be interested in it's contents. Pidge noticed a slight tint of pink dusting their brother's cheeks. Pidge looked up and saw exactly what had Matt so nervous, or should I say /who/.

"Hey guys, I'm Lance. Ready for me to take your order?" 

Standing in front of their table was Lance Mcclain, a well known jock from Matt and Pidge's school. He wasn't extremely popular or anything but he was well known for being an egotistic idiot. He was also known for being attractive, so it made sense that Matt seemed enamoured with him. A wicked grin spread across Pidge's face.

"Well," Pidge turned to face the tan skinned boy, a fake smile plastered on their face "I've decided what I want but my brother was hoping to hear about today's special." From behind his menu, Matt was staring daggers at his younger sibling. Pidge noticed this and smirked evilly. 

"Oh sure thing!" Lance directed his attention to Matt, who couldn't even look Lance in the eyes. Lance leaned over Matt's shoulder to peer at the menu in his hands. He pointed at one of the choices on the menu, "The pastry of the day is a blueberry jam bakewell tart. Its an old family recipe of owners. Apparently it's been in her family for generations and its to. die. for."

Lance's smile and bright eyes were enough to convince Matt, "I-I'll have that then. And a vanilla latte.. please." God, if Matt could see how red his face was turning. Pidge wished they had known about Matt's crush on Lance before they came, they would have brought a camera. Pidge had to cover their mouth to keep from laughing at Matt's flustered expression. When Lance turned to them, Pidge covered it up by coughing. "I'd like a cinnamon bun and a caramel frappucchino." 

"Coming right up!" Lance smiled at the siblings before turning on his heel and heading off to take care of their orders. Once sure that Lance was out of earshot, Pidge faced their brother with the evil grin still stuck on their face.

"Don't say it." Matt grumbled, covering his face with his hands.

"You like him, don't you Matt?" Pidge sneered.

"Shut up shut uuuup." Matt whined as he pressed his face on the table, "I can't help it ok?! He's perfect! I mean you saw him right?! He has such nice hair and chiseled features and his eyes. oh GOD his eyes. Its like two oceans." rambling on about his feelings only made Matt more embarrassed.

"Whoa." Pidge was taken back by Matt's infatuation, "You really like this guy. Do you come here often or what? Since it seems like you knew he'd be working at this time."

He seemed a little insulted, "Well it's not like I've been stalking him, give me some credit. I just know he works on weekends starting at 12 but that's only because I come here to hang out with Shiro."

"Wait, why didn't you just ask Shiro to come with you today instead of me?" Pidge asked.

"He's on a date so he couldn't make it," Matt answered, leaning in to whisper to them "Actually he's on a date with the owner. The reason we even came here on weekends is so he could spend time with her."

"Man, you two sure caught the love bug." Pidge teased, "You might as well ask this guy out."

"Are you kidding?!" Matt's eyes widened, "There's no way I could do that. He's totally out of my league. A guy with a smoking hot body, perfect face, and a smile that's so bright it could make a rival out of the sun has no time for a nerd like me. He probably has a girlfriend too."

Just then Lance reappeared with their order and once again Matt became timid due to his presence. "Here you go! I hope you enjoy the food." Lance gently set down the drinks and pastries in front of both of them. Then, he turned to face Matt. "Here's an extra napkin for you," the brunet placed a folded napkin next to his coffee. "Just in case." Lance said with a wink before walking off. 

Matt felt his face burn up. Lance had WINKED at him. Was that considered flirting?? A dumb, excited grin formed on Matt's face and it was quickly noticed by Pidge.

"Wow, an extra napkin, its like he proposed to you." Pidge mocked their brother, "Hurry up and dig in already, I wanna hurry home and finish up the studying you took me away from so I can relax. Maybe make another robot if I have time."

Matt looked at his sibling, taking note of how they had already eaten half of the cinnamon bun. "Boy, I'm surprised that you can eat so much yet you're still so short." Matt teased back, feeling a little more confident now thanks to Lance's flirting(?) "The shorter we are the closer to hell." Pidge replied, shoving more cinnamon bun in their mouth. "Ok Matt I'm not gonna lie to you, this is really good." Matt took a bite of his tart and was amazed by what he was tasting. Lance wasn't exaggerating when he said how good the tart was. In no time, the siblings had finished their meals and were just finishing up their drinks.

"I hate to say this but thanks for treating me to this Matt, I didn't think I'd get such a good free meal." Pidge thanked their brother, "I'll forgive you for making me come here with you. I'll even come again next weekend if you want, too. As long as I can study in here." They loudly slurped up the last of their frappucchino.

"Looks like you're hooked now." Matt chuckled, sipping his coffee "You could come if you want, Shiro likes hanging out with you so I doubt he'd mind. He says you're his child, what's up with that?"

Pidge snorted, "Oh that's just 'cause I called him dad by accident one time. He won't let me live it down I guess." 

"Hey," Lance walked over to their table again, "I noticed you guys finished up so here's the cheque." He placed it on the table but rather than leaving to give them a chance to pay, Lance stalled for a moment. "You didn't use the napkin?" He asked, looking at Matt with a somewhat surprised expression.

"Oh I just.. uh," Matt was getting nervous again, "I'm not too messy of an eater is all."

"Hm." Lance seemed kind of.. disappointed? "Well you should take it with you at least, I mean who knows when you'll need a napkin." Lance offered them a friendly smile before disappearing again.

"That was weird right?" Pidge asked, "Are they crazy about not wasting stuff at this place?"

"I don't think so?" Matt was also confused. Trying not to think much of it, he placed the money for their food on the table (along with a nice tip for Lance since he was so good to them). Matt then stood up, grabbed the napkin and shoved it into his pocket, "Ready to go?" Matt asked Pidge, putting on his jacket and grabbing his bag.

"Yeah, let's go." Pidge stood up and followed after their brother.

"Thanks for coming!" Lance called out after the siblings as they exited the cafe, smiling warmly as they walked off. Seeing his happy face, Matt almost didn't want to leave. However, Pidge was dragging him along by his sleeve so Matt couldn't make the choice to stay even if he wanted to. Matt didn't have his dad's car that day, so he and Pidge began to walk to the appartment. As they were walking down the street, Matt couldn't help but feel weird about the whole napkin thing. What reason could Lance have for being so insistent that Matt not throw away this napkin? Unable to figure it out, Matt pulled the napkin out from his pocket and looked at it. Pidge noticed him do so and looked over to analyse it as well. After only looking at it for a second, Pidge commented, "Is that a stain?"

Matt looked closely at the dark marking his sibling was talking about. It looked like some kind of smudge on the inside of the napkin. He unfolded it and what was on the inside of the napkin made Matt freeze in place.

'I'd love to go out sometime and see if there's something brewing between us ;)

Call me  
(XXX)-XXX-XXXX

(ps: I don't have a girlfriend)'

Pidge peaked over at what Lance had written on the napkin. "Guess he heard us talking about him. Makes sense since there weren't many people in there so it wasn't too loud." Pidge snickered. Matt must be totally embarrassed having Lance hear all the stuff he said about how attractive Lance was. The light brown haired male in question was staring at the napkin with wide eyes, completely in shock. Pidge was glad they'd been taken to the Altean Castle since they got to have such an entertaining meal. 

"Holy shit." Matt felt like his heart had stopped, "He wants to go out with me, Pidge."

"Good for you, Romeo." They lightly punched their brother on the shoulder, "Now come on, I need to finish studying."


End file.
